Another New Member! Vol5
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: Yomi Had been thinking of something/someone strange ! and a new member has joined FT !


It Was Afternoon in Magnolia and While in Fairy Tail…

"uhwaa.." I Yawned and strected [ wrong spelling ps . ] my arms .

" Didn't Get Much Sleep , Yomi ? " Vanilla asked me as she jumped on the chair and sat beside me .

" Yeah…" I Said in a soft voice and nodded , I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes slowly when…

" ~ " Lucy Shouted From the door and walked in holding a girl who looks taller then me with a exceed .

" ..arrg..Who is shouting ? " I Raise my head up an yawned again and looked at lucy walking to master Makarov .

" Master ! We have someone who wants to join ! " Lucy Told master as she gave him a smile and moved aside to our usual table .

" Hmm..Hmm.." Makarov rubbed his chin .

" E-E-Etto ! M-My Name is Cabi Kimura.." Cabi Said In a soft voice and looked down .

" I'm Yui ! ~ " The Exceed beside cabi jumped up and down .

" What Kind of magic do you use ? " Makarov questioned the girl .

" E-Earth Dragon magic ! " She answered Makarov and arrowed her eyes away .

" Another Dragon Slayer ? hmm..Okay then . " Makarov finished his sentence and walked to the upper floor .

" There we Go ~ " Mirajane smiled .

" Arigatou ne.." Cabi replied with a gentle smile and walked over to our table , " Arigatou ne , lucy-san.." She thanked lucy .

" Ah ~ Konnichiwa Cabi-chan ! " I Winked at her , " My name is Yomi StarLight ! " I smiled as I introduced myself to Cabi .

" Yoroshiku ne , Cabi-chan . " I Gave her a gentle smile .

" Etto..Konnichiwa Yomi-san…" Cabi smiled back at me which made me felt warm inside .

" Konnichiwa ! I'm Yui! The pet of cabi ! " Yui introduced herself to the other exceeds as she jumped up and down .

" What a hyper exceed ne..Anyway , I'm Vanilla , Pet of Yomi . " Vanilla Said to Yui giving a small smile .

" I Agree on that part , vanilla. By the way , I'm Carla , Pet Of Wendy . "

Carla Told Yui As she walked to yui .

" And I Am Happy ! Pet of Natsu The fire dragon ! " Happy said that as he took a fish out .

" I am Lily , Pet of Gajeel . " Lily Said .

" Yo cabi ! you're a earth Dragon Slayer? Cool ! " Natsu compliment Cabi as he sat on the chair next to Lucy .

" And..You Are ? " Cabi Questioned Natsu as she tilt her head to the side .

" Oh ! Gomen ! I'm Natsu Dragneel ! Yoroshiku ne ! " Natsu showed her a thumb up .

" Oh Yeah , Your dragon disappeared on year X777 May 7 right ? " Natsu asked Cabi as he took a bite of the Drumstick he held in his hand .

Cabi Nodded , " I Miss Bella..Alot..Wait..How did you know ? you know where bella is?! " Cabi stood up and showed those eyes which was like..shocked type .

" Nope . Nobody does….And I'm a Water Dragon Slayer , Natsu is a fire dragon slayer , Wendy is a sky dragon slayer and gajeel is a iron dragon slayer . " I answered natsu before he could say a word .

" Oh..so I'm not the only dragon slayer..here.." Cabi Said in relief .

" Ah ..I'm Gonna go home early today , I'm sleepy . gomene! " I bowed and walked out of the guild and walked home .

I opened the door and threw my keys on the table and went straight to take a bath .

" Ah..So relaxing.." I sank into the tub alittle deeper.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax but all I could think of is that something or someone … I Sighed and got out of the bathtub and changed into my pj and went to bed .

" O..yasumi . " I said softly and closed my eyes .

" uwh.." I opened my eyes tiredly and rubbed them .

I Didn't get much sleep lastnight cause I was thinking of the..something or someone and sat on my bed and stone .

" Oi ~! Oi ~!" Vanilla Waved her paws infront of my face and I came to my senses , " ah!" I stood up .

" Stop Daydreaming and get change ! " Vanilla Scolded me with that fierce Look.

I took out my white blouse with a blue bow and a light blue miniskirt and tied my hair side .

" Leeets GOOOO~ " I said as I closed my house door and headed towards Fairy Tail .

" OHAYOU MINNNNNNAS ! " I Shouted as I open the guild door .

" Ohayou.." Mirajane said to me in ..a Sad voice .

I walked over to the usual Table and sat down then looked at minnas ,

" Why the sad look ? " I asked .

" Those Bastard…" Gray Said as he clench his fist.

" Here , Read This .." Lucy said that as she handed me a piece of paper that had writings on it .

" Oh.." I took the paper and read it.

-  
AHAHA .

I'M LAZY TO CONTINUE ! GOMEN !

You'll See what happen in Vol.6 xD

I hope I can make it exciting – Sad –

Just Hope Minnas Like this…- Sighs-


End file.
